Prophecy
by woodrose
Summary: A young girl succeeds harry potter as the chosen one...but she does not know magic, not yet anyway...follow Nina as she finds her place in the wizarding world...Multiple pairings.
1. Prophecy

**Disclaimer: Don't hex me……I'm just a poor ignorant muggle (sigh)**

**Author's Note: **This story is HBP compliant; however here Dumbledore lives, Snape countered the killing curse with an extremely powerful non-verbal spell, they both being accomplished occlumens…the whole charade was played out perfectly for Voldie and gang. The phoenix Harry sees flying away from Dumbledores' tomb is actually the man himself in his animagus form. There…….now that all this has been explained, lets get on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROPHECY **

_In the heart of an ancient land_

_Crowned by mountains great._

_The ocean at its feet, seas on either side_

_Here lies the wizards' fate_

_In the form of an unknown maiden,_

_Lives the Dark Lord's end._

_Alas! Ignorant to her own destiny_

_Her great powers lie dormant_

_Born on the seventh day of the seventh month_

_Thirteen summers ago, the goddess of Light._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the small slowly revolving pearly white figure of Sibyl Trelawney sank and faded into the swirl of white in the antiquated penseive, Albus Dumbledore covered his face with shaking hands.

"When did she make this one Severus?"

Severus Snape, the much hated but now vindicated former potions master muttered in a monotone, "Just before she died from the blood loss Headmaster. I tried to stanch the bleeding but my spells simply rolled off her. They had tortured her past the point of recovery. She made the prophecy with her dying breath."

The surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix looked at the two men with eyes full of grief, anguish and confusion. None of what had happened during the night added up. Everything they had believed in had been negated…and then there were the casualties. They had lost so many loved ones. Molly Weasley was a broken woman, having lost both Fred and Ginny in one fateful night. Her husband sat with his arms around her, but Arthur Weasley had aged 20 years overnight. Hagrid's eyes were swollen and red; Madame Maxime had gone down valiantly fighting the Giants. Grawp still hadn't regained consciousness. Remus Lupin had lost his fiancée; Tonks too was gone, but not before the young auror took out both the Lestranges. Professor Sprout had died saving Hannah Abbot from Avery; her body lay in the Hogwarts infirmary. But Hannah Abbot still died….and so did Seamus Finnegan, Terry Boot, Cho Chang and Padma Patil.

In one dark corner sat two huddled figures; Ronald Weasley was in a state of shock while Hermione Granger was weeping silently, hanging from her limp hand were a broken pair of round wire-rimmed spectacles that had belonged to The Boy who once Lived--- but now did not.

" But then he didn't have to die…_why did he die_?", her voice shook as she asked the headmaster pleadingly.

" The prophecy in the Department of Mysteries said Harry was the only one who could vanquish Voldemort. How can this be?" this from an anguished Lupin.

" Yes Remus, _vanquish,_ and that he did. Harry Potter fulfilled his destiny. He vanquished Lord Voldemort—made him a mortal again; but Tom Riddle still lives, just as strong and just as evil."

Snape shook his head, " I do not understand sir, Potter was the _chosen One_!"

" That is what I believed too Severus, but the dear boy was not. He truly had powers that the Dark Lord knew not- the power of love that enabled him to make this ultimate sacrifice. He did what he was born to do, he destroyed all six horcruxes; and Voldemort cannot make any more. But annihilating Tom Riddle was not his destiny. It never was…" the old man's voice shook with emotion.

" We have to find this girl."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTE: Like it, hate it, but oh puhleeease don't ignore it! Review!**


	2. The Past

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**THE PAST**

**July 7, 1998**

**Godric's hollow**

The battle raged all around Harry Potter; curses flew everywhere, lighting up the dark skies like fireworks. The Ministry's aurors were completely overwhelmed; Rufus Scrimgeour dead by Voldemort's hand, but The Order rallied on…led by Dumbledore himself with Snape by his side, they were fighting back with a vengeance. Harry smiled to himself as he deflected a curse hurled by Dolohov; his saviour was alive afterall, he might even hug the greasy git—he was that glad!

He scanned the battlefield for signs of the huge ugly Nagini—the sixth and final horcrux that he hadn't been able to destroy yet. He had to kill the serpent before he could move on the Voldemort. Just then a familiar voice cried out and he turned just in time to see Ginny fall down in a flash of green. "GINNY!", he screamed, but too late; it was done. Tears streamed down his face as he thought back to this evening, when he had had a shouting match with her—he had told her not to come with The Order. But she was a stubborn girl, and maybe that was why he fell in love with her. She came..and now she was gone! Forever.

But he didn't have the time to grieve, not yet. He had to find the snake. He had to kill the monster that had killed the people he loved, one by one. He had to stop him before he lost even Ron and Hermione. As he dwelled on these thoughts, he saw Snape deflect a killing curse meant for Hermione. NO! Not his friends too. He turned away and began his search for the sixth horcrux with something akin to desperation.

And find the snake he did….as he stood with his wand pointing over the dead snake, Voldemort appeared; and the battlefield went silent as everyone turned to watch the scene unfold.

" You are finshed you bastard!", yelled Harry.

"Oh! You think so Potter? I ,who am immortal can not be killed by an angry child.", sneered the hideous face.

Harry smiled mirthlessly, "Your horcruxes are all gone Voldemort!" Voldemort's face contorted with rage. "Yes" Harry continued, " here, this snake was the last one wasn't it? Its dead..and you will be soon enough!".

Voldemort smiled, " I wanted to kill you tonight Potter, but now you have to live. Nagini wasn't the last horcrux..but thank you, boy, for telling me about the rest of them. Now you can not be allowed to die!"

A few meters away, Dumbledore stiffened as a horrible realisation sank in. Harry looked perplexed; but then as he looked at Voldemort's sneering face, it struck him. His face paled.

Hermione screamed as she saw her best friend turn his wand on himself, Dumbledore closed his eyes with pain, Remus Lupin tried to run to Harry. But Harry was faster..faster than even Voldemort who suddenly looked very frightened.

He, Harry potter was the last horcrux…and he had to be destroyed at any cost. As he muttered the killing curse, he hoped that he had made the fight atleast a little bit easier for whoever was destined to kill Voldemort. He closed his eyes as the green light flashed.

Miles away, in a distant country, a 13 year old girl screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTE: Review…please.**


	3. Disconnected

**NOTE:** JK Rowling is a goddess and the Harry potter series is her creation

**DISCONNECTED**

October 2005

New Delhi, India

20-year-old Nina sat in her bed muttering imprecations under her breath and throwing her roommate baleful looks. As the only child of doting parents, it was hard enough for her to share a room; but sharing it with this girl, who was presently rifling through her wardrobe, had tested her patience thin. And Nina wasn't a very patient girl.

" What the heck do you think your doing?"

" Looking for my sneakers. I can't find them anywhere" her roommate replied without looking back. " You are so disorganised," she added, " Why don't you spend some time cleaning your side of the room, instead of wasting it being disagreeable."

"And why can't you spend some time learning manners?" this from Nina, who was already working up a temper. " Do you know, it's impolite to go through other people's things without asking. Besides, why would I take your sneakers, I got more shoes than I can wear."

Her roommate gave a very sarcastic laugh. " Lots of uncomfortable sandals, yes….shoes, no. Must be hard, not being able to wear comfortable shoes just because you're so short."

" I prefer the word 'petite', if you don't mind." Nina was bristling with anger; she was very touchy about her size. At 5 feet, she was forever being mistaken for a kid; so she tried her best to look taller by running around in gravity- defying heels, which did nothing to help her already grumpy temperament. She hated Physics, the subject that she was majoring in; was brilliant but couldn't bring herself to work hard, was pretty enough when she wasn't scowling and usually wore an expression of bored cynicism. All in all, she wasn't a very pleasant person to be around. The few close friends she had would disagree; but to most of the people in her college, she was just weird.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a convocation to attend and I need to change. So move", she snapped.

As she walked to the college grounds she heaved a sigh of relief. Today was her last day in college and frankly she was happier than she had been in a long time. She would have her degree, her parents would be happy, and she could move with life. Delhi was a great place, colourful and vibrant, a commercial hub. She would have ample career opportunities here. She wasn't worried about her future; she had planned it in meticulous detail. But no matter what she did, she always felt disconnected to her surroundings. Her parents often complained about her lack of responsiveness; she loved them dearly but somehow could never be demonstrative with her love. Despite having everything a young girl could want from life, she didn't feel happy. She didn't feel like she belonged. She saw her parents waving to her from a distance, put on a big fake smile and went to meet them.

Back in her room packing after the convocation, she looked at the table standing next to her bed and smirked. The latest book in the Harry Potter series lay on it. Nina was hooked to the series, which her roommate, an English Literature student, called "juvenile". So obviously she made it a point to keep all 6 books right under Miss Prissy's nose. As she picked up the book to put it into her bag, she saw what lay beneath it and swore violently.

It was the 7th and final book. Which the author JK Rowling was understood to be still writing…..what the hell was going on?

8


	4. The visitors

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE VISITORS**

Nina stared at the book disbelievingly; her first thought was that her roommate was trying to psyche her out. But as she picked up the book and opened it, she realised that this couldn't be a prank. The book was immaculately bound and printed. It was definitely an original. She could recognise Rowling's distinctive style of writing anywhere. At this point, her logical mind kicked into action; a dozen explanations raced through her mind, each to be systematically analysed, found to be lacking and discarded. For the first time in her life she was at a total loss. She knew for a fact that this book had not come into existence yet; and yet she held it in her hands. She struggled to find a different line of reasoning but stopped when she realised that she was drifting into the realm of imagination, and that, was never her forte. She glanced at the clock on the wall and realised that she was getting late; her parents were waiting for her to pack and join them at the college gate. She hurried and finished with her packing, put the book in her duffel bag; looked around the room for one last time and then left.

Back at home; bursting full with the mouth-watering food her mom had lovingly cooked for her, Nina sat in her bed reading the mysterious book. She was a very fast reader and in a few hours she had completed the tome. She was horrified at the books' end; the protagonist was dead and the villain was still alive! " What kind of an end is this? And why did the story end with a prophecy?" she murmured to herself, " and anyway, how did I end up with this book in the first place?" Her head reeled with so many unanswered questions. As she turned to place the book on her bedside table, her eyes fell on a scrap of what looked like very old yellow canvas lying on the table. She picked it up………and stared. The 'canvas' could only be described as parchment; and there was something written on it with emerald green ink…….

_All will be explained. Tomorrow._

Nina was flummoxed; was she seeing things, she wondered. If she was, she was heading straight for trouble; things like these weren't taken lightly in the Indian society. It would be considered to be either a case of insanity, or possession; and the word 'witchcraft' had only negative connotations here. Maybe she was just stressed out; but the parchment was real enough and so was the book. Caught in a whirl of questions, Nina didn't notice time fly by; before she knew it, the sun was up in the sky and she could hear her parents getting ready to go to their respective jobs. Dazed and thoroughly tired, she washed and went down to send her parents off. She then decided that she needed to take her mind off the weirdness that had happened to her yesterday, and so she went up to her room with a mind to change her clothes and go out somewhere. It was while she was brushing back her dark brown hair into a long pigtail that she heard it…a soft POP! Followed by two more, slightly louder 'Pops'. She froze with her hairbrush in her hand; this could NOT be good, now she was hearing stuff too. She turned around expecting to see nothing…….and dropped her brush.

Standing in the middle of her room, were three people; they were all foreigners, dressed in long flowing robes and were frighteningly familiar. So familiar in fact, that Nina felt sure she had had a psychotic episode. In the middle was a tall, very old man who could be none other than Albus Dumbledore. To his right stood a tall, sallow man with dark hair; to his left stood a young woman of about 25, her curly brown hair loose over shoulders- _Severus Snape and Hermione Grange_r; Nina gasped.

" Please don't be afraid Nina, you have most certainly not suffered a psychotic episode", Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling, " We have been searching for you for the past 7 years".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
